freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawler
Up close and personal: that's how Brawlers like it! Rough and rugged, they always mean business and are up for fight anytime with anyone. Brawlers are tough stuff! They use hammers, clubs, and powerful kicks to defeat enemies no matter how large or scary. You can learn to be a Brawler during the tutorial, and there is a Brawler trainer in every starting area. Brawler is a combat job, specializing in close combat utilizing blunt weapons like hammers. A combat class job, experience is gained by completing Brawler quests and by battling in combat instances in the wilds and in dungeons. Restrictions - NONE. Recently, since the opening of Sunstone Valley, as of March 16, 2012 non-members can also max out the Brawler job.https://forums.station.sony.com/freerealms/index.php?threads/job-changes.38493/ Traits Starting the Brawler Quest Line. The Brawler quest line can be started with any of the following trainers: * Flanders in the Sacred Glade tutorial * Harold in Highroad Junction * Carlos Brazenfist in Cobblestone Village * Caitlyn Gravefog in Stillwater Crossing Trainers * Flanders: Sacred Glade (Starts Quest Line) * Harold:'https://help.freerealms.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/29755 Highroad Junction (Starts Quest Line) * '''Carlos Brazenfist:'https://help.freerealms.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/29755 Cobblestone (Starts Quest Line) * 'Caitlyn Gravefog:'https://help.freerealms.com/app/answers/detail/a_id/29755 Stillwater Crossing (Starts Quest Line) * '''Tevin: Snowhill * Petra: Blackspore (will block partway until lvl 5) * Andrew: path outside of Briarwood * Mayor Crystalline: Snowhill (will block partway until lvl 10) * Jeni Shortfuse: Snowhill (will block partway until lvl 15) * Rourke Ironfist: Lakeshore (will block partway until lvl 20) Quests * Art of Brawling: added by clicking on any dungeon while having no combat jobs (optional) Trainer Series NB! It is only necessary to go through one of the trainer series lines before continuing from Blackspore, however completing all three will result in extra experience Tutorial Series * Tutorial: Brawling 101: Ashley Lightwings in Sacred Glade tutorial (optional, unlocks job) * Tutorial: The "Hands On" Method:Flanders in Sacred Glade tutorial (optional) Trainer Series: Cobblestone * Brawler: Bringing Back Brazenfist: Carlos Brazenfist in Cobblestone (unlocks job) * Brawler: Honor Lost: Carlos Brazenfist in Cobblestone * Brawler: Building Your Rep: Carlos Brazenfist in Cobblestone * Brawler: Delinquent Dilemma: Jones east of Cobblestone * Brawler: Bad Business: Jones east of Cobblestone * Brawler: Given to Guard: Sabastian Cabet in Blackspore Trainer Series: Highroad Junction * Brawler: Hewey's Escape!: Harold in Highroad Junction (unlocks job) * Brawler: Restless Rumors: Harold in Highroad Junction * Brawler: Growler Encroachment: Gerold south of Snowhill * Brawler: The Growler Report: Gerold south of Snowhill * Brawler: Way of the Brawler: Tevin in Snowhill Trainer Series: Stillwater Crossing * Brawler: Graveyard Grumble: Caitlyn Gravefog in Stillwater Crossing (unlocks job) * Brawler: Get McGrobie!: Caitlyn Gravefog in Stillwater Crossing * Brawler: Stolen Merchandise: Seth McGrobie in Stillwater Crossing * Brawler: Rightful Owner: Seth McGrobie in Stillwater Crossing * Brawler: Cemetery Security: Virgil Veilmont in Blackspore Main Series * Brawler: Prey on the Cray: Petra in Blackspore * Brawler: Achieve Level 5: Petra in Blackspore :* Contract: Hello Fernando: Fernando Flexsteel in Stillwater Crossing * Brawler: Splendid Silver!: Petra in Blackspore * Brawler: Finding a Buyer: Petra in Blackspore * Brawler: Missing Wallet: Andrew on path from Briarwood * Brawler: Missing Money: Andrew on path from Briarwood * Brawler: IOU: Andrew on path from Briarwood * Brawler: One Man's Junk...: Nurble in the Robgoblin Camp * Brawler: Curious Key: Nurble in the Robgoblin Camp * Brawler: Achieve Level 10: Mayor Crystalline in Snowhill :* Contract: Colder Weather: Fernando Flexsteel in Stillwater Crossing * Brawler: An Honest Mistake: Mayor Crystalline in Snowhill * Brawler: Fradulent Buyer: Jeni Shortfuse in Snowhill * Brawler: I Want My Money: Sampson southeast of Snowhill * Brawler: Achieve Level 15: Jeni Shortfuse in Snowhill :* Contract: Local Bounty: Fernando Flexsteel in Stillwater Crossing * Brawler: Providing Proof: Jeni Shortfuse in Snowhill * Brawler: Confronting the Crook: Mayor Crystalline in Snowhill * Brawler: Reputation Regained: Mayor Crystalline in Snowhill * Brawler: Fight for Your Right: Rourke Ironfist in Lakeshore * Brawler: Achieve Level 20: Rourke Ironfist in Lakeshore :* Contract: Troll Brawling: Fernando Flexsteel in Stillwater Crossing : Brawler: Paying Your Dues: Rourke Ironfist in Lakeshore ''' Collections * Brawler Hammer Materials * Brawler Magical Hammer Essences * Brawler Stories Equipment Weapons '''Level 1 * Crystal Hammer * Student Brawler Hammer * Spunky Scrapper Hammer * Amateur Brawler Hammer * Brawler's Power Fist * Monarch Log Hammer * Nature's Stem Level 3 * Log Hammer Level 4 * Street Scrapper Hammer * Bubbleburst Kendama Hammer * Venom's Crush Level 5 * Pro Brawler Hammer * Rowdy Rumbler Hammer * Kendama Hammer * Confetti Kendama Hammer * Carbon Kendama * Brawler's Hammer of Pummeling * Brawler's Hammer of Roundhouse * Brawler's Hammer of Rumbling * Brawler's Hammer of Sweeps * Gemstone Kendama Hammer * Jeweled Kendama Hammer Level 8 * Street Scrapper Hammer * Brawler's Anvil Hammer of Cheapshot * Brawler's Anvil Hammer of Dirt Kick Level 11 * Anvil Hammer Level 12 * All-Star Brawler Hammer * Blazing Drill * Brawler's Drill Hammer of Sweeps * Brawler's Drill Hammer of Roundhouse * Level 13 * Anvil Hammer Level 15 * Driller * Strong Scrapper Hammer * All-Star Brawler Hammer Level 16 * Balloon Hammer * Berserk Bruiser Hammer * Brawler's Atlas Hammer of Dirt Kick Level 17 * Buff Bruiser Hammer * Drill Hammer Level 19 * Frenzy Fighter Hammer * Crystal Hammer Level 20 * Crystal Hammer * Berserk Bruiser Hammer * Magical Essence Crystal Hammer Clothing Level 1 * Student Brawler * Spunky Scrapper * Amateur Brawler Level 3 * Feisty Fighter Level 5 * Rowdy Rumbler * Pro Brawler Level 8 * Street Scrapper Level 11 * Alley Fighter Level 13 * Ring Rumbler Level 15 * Strong Scrapper * All-Star Brawler Level 17 * Buff Bruiser Level 19 * Frenzy Fighter Level 20 * Berserk Bruiser Vendors * Blackspore - Trent Gingertuft, north end, edge of water - Level 1 weapons; Lvl 20 clothing * Lakeshore - Lacy Trembletoes, east, edge of lake - Level 19 weapons; Level 20 clothing References Category:Jobs Category:Combat